Solo una Mirada
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Los hombres Hummel s tienen una característica muy distintiva: creen en el amor a primera vista. No solo por la connotación cursi de películas sino que ellos personalmente lo han vivido.
1. Burt

Disclaimer: Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y F.O.X. solo lo uso como medio recreativo y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

I

Sinceramente, Burt no se considera un experto en la materia a lo que se refiere al romance, ni tampoco un experto en los sentimientos de los demás, pero puede jurarle a lo que sea que este allá afuera que es un hombre que lucha por lo que quiere, nada más ni nada menos.

Cuando vio a Elizabeth por primera vez él no era más que un jugador de fútbol americano al que solo le quedaba un año para terminar la secundaria, y ella era la nueva cabeza de las porristas, flamante en su uniforme rojo y con su cabello castaño amarrado en una cola alta, dejando libre a la vista su hermoso rostro; sin duda se quedó prendado de ella.

Se dedicó a observarla en los pasillos con expresión soñadora en las próximas semanas, no fue hasta después de una de sus largas prácticas que juntó todo el coraje que pudo para hablarle, y determinado a no irse sin su número teléfonico. La conversación prosiguió con fluidez, como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida. Él supo que ella estaba cursando su primer año de secundaria y que se unió al glee club recientemente; ella supo que su sueño es tener un taller mecánico y tener un montón de hijos. Solo basto esa conversación para convencerlos de que eran el uno para el otro.

Burt estaba terminando un ensayo para una de sus clases en la universidad (solo le quedaban pocos meses para graduarse) cuando Elizabeth le llamó, supo que algo andaba mal cuando escuchó un lloroso "hola", su voz tomada a través del teléfono:

-_Estoy embarazada_.

Ella estaba a pocos meses de terminar su último año de secundaria.

Kurt fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar, sin importar los inconvenientes ni las miradas mal intencionadas y Elizabeth fue la luz de su vida hasta el día que murió.

Después de la muerte de su esposa, Burt se dedicó a criar a su hijo pensando que ya no tendría la oportunidad de incrementar a la familia y resignándose a vivir el resto de su vida sin su alma gemela. Esto fue hasta que conoció a Carole en una junta de maestros, esa mujer vestida de jean y con brillantes ojos verdes fue un ángel que vino a salvarle de su vida solitaria. Al igual que Elizabeth solo una mirada bastó para saber que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos. No fue fácil, tuvieron que luchar y sobreponerse a peleas entre sus dos hijos para llegar al día de hoy, al día en que está parado frente a la joyería del centro comercial eligiendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Burt Hummel no será un romántico ni un experto en leer los sentimientos de la persona, pero sabe lo que quiere y puede ser romántico cuando se lo propone.


	2. Kurt

II

Kurt va manejando casi con furia; tiene el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las mejillas rojas: "_estúpido Puck, estúpido Sr. Schue que no me deja cantar con las chicas, estúpido Karofsky que sigue empujándome cada vez que me ve, ¡estúpidos Warbles!", _no puede evitar pensar. Todo esto está en contra de sus principios ¡espiar al glee club rival! ¿Tan bajo han caído? Pero está enojado, toda la semana ha sido un asco, no, no solo la semana, lo que va de año escolar ha sido un asco y necesita salir de allí, y necesita demostrarle a Puck que no es inútil, que puede ir a espiar (sin importar que vaya en contra de todos sus principios) a los Warbles y darles todos los trapos sucios que ellos necesitan.

Cuando llega al parking lot tira la puerta de su Navigator con fuerza, doliéndole al segundo que lo hace (es su bebé después de todo) y se dirige al imponente edificio de la Academia Dalton; se excusa con seguridad alegando que va a la oficina a pedir información para su transferencia y empieza a recorrer los pasillos con fascinación, casi se le olvida para que está allí en primer lugar. Intenta enfocarse en su misión cuando ve a un chico que parece agradable, le tomó un poco el hecho de que estuviera viendo la hora en un reloj de bolsillo pero ignoró eso para preguntarle porque tanto alboroto, no esperaba que su rostro fuera uno de los más hermosos que ha visto en su corta vida: piel impecable, ojos grandes y redondos, boca sonrosada; pero lo que más le cautivo fue su mirada: era cálida y con un brillo propio.

Intercambiaron pocas palabras y él chico le guió a través de uno de los majestuosos pasillos, se sorprendió al escucharlo cantar y aun más al ver que durante toda la presentación le mira solamente a él.

Después de que le descubrieron se sintió avergonzado pero eso desapareció al enterarse de la política de tolerancia cero que la escuela posee, un río de emociones se cernió sobre él y las lágrimas, aquellas que ha reprimido por semanas, hicieron su presencia. Blaine (así se llama el chico) le escuchó y le ofreció confort, y no sabe sí es por su entendimiento o por la forma en que las palabras de coraje salen de su boca pero de repente siente que todo saldrá bien, que todo mejorará. Se despide con una disculpa más y con un número de contacto nuevo en su celular.

El regreso a casa es totalmente diferente al de ida, más alegre.

-¿Conseguiste la información de los pajaritos ricos?-fue lo primero que Puck preguntó.

-Bueno, hola para ti también y no, no conseguí nada, no pude pasar seguridad.

Por supuesto que no le iba a decir nada de lo que vio ayer, pero la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro y la mirada soñadora hace sospechar un poco a Puck.

Kurt suspira cuando pone una foto de Blaine en su casillero, enmarcándolo con las palabras "coraje". La foto la consiguió ayer cuando intercambiaron números y no puede negar el pequeño enamoramiento que tiene, de todos modos él es un romántico y cree fervientemente en el amor a primera vista, por lo menos está vez el chico también es gay.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo arriba! Ya solo queda uno más. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Rory

Advertencia: Este drabble pertenece al universo donde Rory es hijo de Kurt y Blaine

* * *

III

No hay duda alguna de que Rory Hummel-Anderson es hijo de sus padres: con el encanto de papá Blaine y la casi feroz determinación de papá Kurt es el ojito derecho de su abuelo Burt y el sobrino favorito de sus tío Sam y Finn.

Desde que nació, su familia acordó en que era una copia de su padre Kurt, su abuelo insiste en que cuidarlo cuando era bebé era como revivir las experiencias que tuvo con Kurt, ambos siendo bebés tranquilos pero a la vez quisquillosos. A medida que fue creciendo la influencia de papá Blaine se hizo más notable, sobre todo cuando a partir de los cinco años comenzó a romper en números musicales de la nada y haciendo shows espontáneos para su familia y amigos. Un día Kurt lo encontró tratando de ponerse uno de los moños de la interminable colección de Blaine y otro día lo encontró cantando _misery _en el living room; pero hay algo que siempre le ha destacado y ha dejado en claro que sus genes son Hummel's: la facilidad con la que se enamora.

_Cuando tenía cuatro años y apenas había empezado el kindergarten llegó a casa diciéndole a su padre que estaba enamorado de su maestra y que algún día se casaría con ella. Blaine no supo si asustarse por la determinación de su hijo o echarse a reír por el mismo motivo. _

_Cuando tenía ocho años y enfrentó su primer partido de fútbol quedo prendado de la goleadora del equipo contrario, invitándola incluso a comer helado después del partido. Kurt y Blaine quedaron sorprendidos ante su falta de refreno. _

_-Bueno, hay que mirar el lado bueno-comenzó Kurt y ante la mirada confusa de su esposo prosiguió-, ya sabemos que le gustan las chicas así que no tenemos que esperar a que llegue a la adolescencia y prestar atención ante cualquier amigo sospechoso. _

Ahora que tiene quince ya sabe a lo que sus padres se refieren a "amor a primera vista" y es que allí, parada al otro lado del lobby del teatro, se encuentra la chica más hermosa que ha visto en su vida: es pelirroja, su cabello cae en hermosos bucles hasta la base del cuello, sus ojos son azules y su cara está llena de pecas, sobretodo en su nariz. Parece perdida, mirando a todos lados, y Roy, como el caballero que es, decide acercársele en su ayuda.

-Disculpa-dice con voz suave intentando no asustarla, la chica le mira directamente a los ojos-…eh… ¿necesitas ayuda?- sí, la elocuencia la heredó del abuelo Burt.

La chica le ve con sospecha y el compone una nerviosa sonrisa, después de unos segundos que le parecen eternos, ella responde.

-Sí, eh, mis padres me pidieron a mi hermano y a mí esperar cerca de la entrada pero tuve que ir al baño y ahora no recuerdo por donde vine.-es extraño que este chico le inspire tanta confianza, ella que siempre ha sido bastante desconfiada de la gente.

-Mi papá me está esperando en la entrada también, si quieres podemos ir juntos-el anhelo brilla en sus ojos y ruega no parecer demasiado raro.

-Sí, gracias-responde con un mirada extraña-, soy Noah, por cierto.

-Yo soy Rory.

* * *

Bueno. hasta aquí llega está serie y como muchos que ya habrán leído mis otras historias (y si no, no se preocupen que ahí estás ;) ) sabrán que adoro la idea de Rory como hijo de Klaine y me fascina que sea un viajero en el tiempo, que gracias a alguna máquina (lo más seguro que haya sido inventada por su tía Brittany) ha viajado al pasado por algún motivo. De hecho, he estado fantaseando con la idea de crear un fanfiction sobre éste tema, así como escribir acerca de los demás niños glee (y sí, también creo que Joe Hart es el hijo de Samcedes).

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este tres drabbles y muchas gracias por los reviwe's, los favoritos, los followers y los que simplemente leen en silencio. Un beso y un abrazo.


End file.
